Prime Elves
Prime Elves (also known as Ancient Elves or Primes when talking only about elves) are the original elves that were created on Domav. Summery Prime Elves are the first race of elves on Domav. Their spirits are the same as the spirits of the stars, and they are the most beautiful race of beings to live on Domav. All races of elves are decended from the Prime Elves. The Primes were greatly in touch with nature and with Laikas, the goddess of time (who is physically the moon). History Beginnings The Prime Elves were created by Stvor, and given spirits by Laikas, the same spirits she had given to the stars. They first came into the world in a location known as the Valley of the Moon, in reference to Laikas' status as the moon. The first group of nearly 200 elves woke up to a starry sky and a full moon. This was before the beginning of the Sun, and was known as the Age of the Moon. The Prime Elves built a small, but near perfect commune society in the Valley of the Moon. There was no ruler, and everyone shared all they had with each other so that no one was in need. The closest position to leader that existed was a sort of high priest called the voice. The Voice was responsible for communicating with Laikas on behalf of the Elven people. The first Voice was Lenwe, and was largely considered the first leader of the people, as he was highly regarded among them. Expansion After the first 2,000 years, the number of elves had grown to 500. Round this time, a group of elves decided to leave the Valley and search out the rest of the world. While the Voice encouraged people to stay, half of the elves left for the rest of the world. Their leader, Celenwe, lead the group until they passed by some mountains, where about a quarter of the elves decided to stay at the mountains and create a life there. There descendants would become the Winter Elves. Continuing on, Celenwe arrived at a great woods, and declared himself the new leader of the elves and made a home in the woods, becoming the first of the Wood Elves. There were several however, who did not agree with his decision to become the new leader, and around two dozen left the woods and wandered around until they came upon a great ocean. Hearing the call of the water, they remained at the ocean and became the Sea Elves. New Discoveries Following the departure of Celenwe, the elves lived in peace for another 2 thousand years, when Lenwe was approached by Laikas. To reward the elves who remained in the Valley of the Moon, Laikas decided to teach them how to use and control the abilities of magic. Lenwe was the first to learn, and later taught others a magical system based on the moon that was named The Way of the Moon. From this point on, the Voice was the leader of this new magical system, whose followers were known as the Disciples of Laikas. Characteristics Tall, beautiful beings with curved pointed ears, the Primes could live up to 10,000. They had longer necks than the standard human, and their pointed ears allowed them a wider range of hearing, which primarly allows them to hear emotion in voices very easily. They also have larger pupials for their eyes, allowing them to see a larger range of colors more easily. This color view allows them to see the color fluxuations in the face of another person, allowing them to see emotion there more easily. This ability to see and hear emotion easily has given them the view by others as being less emitional, however they are merely more sutble with their emotions. They finished maturing around the age of 100. They enjoy the color blue and silver. Category:Extinct Races Category:Elvish Races